


gullible

by wakeupmoonchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindfuck, Partner Betrayal, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, somebody almost died but don't worry it gets worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupmoonchild/pseuds/wakeupmoonchild
Summary: Humans lie, Father said. Jaehyun likes to prove it wrong for once. After all, didn’t Father say love is all that’s needed in the world?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	gullible

**Author's Note:**

> It’s spooky season. I’m dressed (hopefully) as the sexy version of Boss Baby and this story was inspired by NCT U’s Faded in My Last Song (which is the biggest hard hitter for me in Resonance Pt. 1), and the show Lucifer. It’s simply my attempt at artistic tragedy. I hope you like it and Happy Halloween!!
> 
> Special Thanks: To many people!! To Leah, who lit the fire in the gas which was the base idea of this fic. I don’t even remember how it all went down. It just...did. Thank you for being a safe space for me and my ideas whenever they come. ^^ To Chanel who, despite taking a mental health break, still gave me encouragement in writing the smut scene and is an overall supporter of my writing!! Thank you for making me feel that I can do the things I set my mind to! To Tiffany for the amazing art sources, and to @http_neozone_co for helping me understand the many facets of art, especially abstract impressionism!! Thank you both for letting me see more of the beauty found in art! And last but not the least -- my wonderful, amazing, dedicated beta, Mei!! Thank you for supporting my crazy, that truly means a lot to me because sometimes my crazy is seen as...crazy. Just one big huge thank you, to you!! <3 I LOVE YOU ALL!! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The usage of religious names are for the sole purpose of creative expression. It is not meant to mock nor make light of any belief. The characters in this story are of my own, please don’t copy, steal nor distribute in other mediums except for AO3.
> 
> OH! And also...You can listen to the playlist right ([here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ECM53hKEB8XsJPBm8eExw?si=VhRdjal7RJ2GR2AzRY4eJQ))

In the endless darkness, it was his conscience that wakes first — searching, wondering why all he felt was a void. Light breaks through in a line, opening itself up until a sea of blue welcomes him, littered with white in various forms and suddenly, he understands that those were his eyes, and that he had just seen the sky. 

“Greetings, my son.” A voice washes through, just like how he can feel what was water crashing against what was called his feet. He spares a moment to wonder where he was getting all this knowledge when it was for certain he had no memory of existing prior to the void.

“I created you.” The voice continues, “You are another amongst my children. An angel in this place many call heaven. But here, we simply call it home.”

“Father?” He asks, if his forming logic proved suffice. 

“That, I am. I am pleased to meet you, Azrael.” The voice was everywhere and nowhere to be found, elated and gentle in the welcoming of his existence. 

“Why am I here?” Is the second question he poses in the seconds that have passed as he lay still in the soft, white sand. Azrael watches the clouds glide slowly in one direction, another symbol of peace which was a concept his mind, or rather, his Father had supplied within his conscience.

“I can give you a multitude of answers to your question, Azrael.” Father says, a lilt present in his tone. “Which one would you like to know?” 

Azrael ponders over his query. There are many facets to one’s purpose in the world that was created, may it be the palace above or the dungeon below. It could be what he could give to the world, or what the world could give him. Between these, Azrael is more interested in knowing about one.

“What am I supposed to do with my life?” Azrael asks in a whisper, as though if he spoke any louder, the skies would shatter.

“It’s alright, my son.” Father assures him, voice still carrying that lilt which Azrael now realizes must be His way of showing affection. “Like your siblings, you only have one purpose. A heavy one that you will bear on your shoulders for eternity.”

Azrael dislikes the prospect of such a responsibility. But if this is what is asked of him, then he shall follow without complaint. “What would that be?”

“To deliver the souls of the dead into what awaits them in the afterlife.” 

The words brought upon the promised weight, rooting a home in his shoulders. Azrael thinks he might be hallucinating, but he can already hear the far cries of the lost souls who have passed away. 

“Why is this important, Father?” Azrael squirms, the heels of his feet digging down into the sand for the comfort it brings.

“Because humans need to receive the fruits of their choices during their time on Earth.” He explains. Suddenly, it all becomes clear to Azrael — He was one of Father’s sons, designated as the angel of death meant to deliver the souls of His greatest creation...humans.

“It is only right, I suppose.” Azrael says, finally gaining the strength to stand. As he lifts himself up, his skin ripples and moves to accommodate the dark wings blooming from his back. “After all, You had gifted them the freedom of will, to choose and to love. You had given humans the world.”

“Remember, Azrael.” Father says after silence conveys His being pleased at Azrael’s acceptance. “I may have imparted to you immense wisdom. Among it are two important lessons. One is that love is all that is needed…”

Azrael nods, watches the waves of the endless ocean cascade into the shore and he knows that could be what love is.

“Second...is that humans lie.”

Azrael breaks from his reverie, turning around and around in search of his Father’s face, something visual he could hold onto as he asks, “Why?”

“The consequence of their freedom of will.” Father says, voice now solemn, emulating the despair he feels for the millions who had abused this. “They will do anything to get what they want.”

“Surely not all of them are this tainted with greed.” Azrael reasons, clinging on to the hope he has.

“Even I have a hard time believing that.” The tone was rather unbecoming of an almighty being. 

Azrael was certain He had his reasons, but some part of him wanted to prove Him wrong. “I would like to disagree, Father. I’d like to show you that there is still hope.”

The silence that follows after, Azrael takes as a sign of confirmation before he spreads his wings and flies down to Earth to fulfill his purpose. 

  
  
  
  


Centuries had passed since his descent from home and Azrael had seen it all — the evolution of the human spirit from its infant innocence into its weathered-down hope, the journey of humans from their simple needs to their complex desires, the struggles they partake to fight for their beliefs, waging wars that take the lives of both innocent and guilty; and every single day, Azrael never fails to stand over expired bodies and pull their souls away from their flesh. 

It is no different than the one he’s standing over tonight. This man had been old, had experienced what life has to offer and shared it to the world through the symphonies he crafted for the people across all walks of life. Now, a heart attack simply put an abrupt end to it. But judging from the way he laid, it was not without an attempt to squirm and save his life. Painful, desperate, something Jaehyun had seen a million times over.

Kneeling over, his hand reaches out to hover over his torso, letting second nature take over as his fingers pinch lightly against one another and pulls the crying soul away and let it stand on its corporeal form. 

It’s usual for Jaehyun to hear souls question the circumstances around them — why they can see their own body, why they can no longer feel anything, why they’re dead and if it were the early centuries, Jaehyun might’ve been enthusiastic to answer all of their tormented questions but tonight belongs to the modern day, and he’s had enough of repeating himself. The legends about him don’t even do it justice anymore.

“Am I dead?” The poor man asks, feet rooted to the floor.

“Yes.” Jaehyun stands to face him, leaving the physical body unmoved so as to avoid suspicion for when the early birds of his orchestra arrive the next morning.

“W-wait.” His maestro flinches, taking a step back as he surveys Jaehyun’s face. “You look familiar. A-aren’t you my pianist?”

Now that was something new. Father had made sure that once a life crosses the threshold, they would no longer retain the memories of their human life. This one, however, had a strong grip on his.

“Your pianist?” Jaehyun dips his head to the side for just an inch, guessing that to be enough to feign innocence.

“Y-yes. Y-yes, that’s right!” The maestro points a shaky, accusatory finger, voice at a steady rise in response to the fear racking his entire body. “What is going on?! Why do you have wings?!” 

If Jaehyun wasn’t pressed for time, he would’ve indulged his former mentor with a drawn-out lore. But as it turns out, he’s already rushing for another commitment. Another soul to meet.

“Yes, I am this orchestra’s pianist. Always have, always will. I am also Azrael, the angel of death. I am tasked by Father to bring you into the afterlife. Therefore, yes. You are dead.” Jaehyun says, watching the way the maestro takes the words in. Instead of the tell-tale peace that usually sinks onto souls, it’s more of panic wrecking his entire form and having him burst into sobs.

Jaehyun breathes in deep. Maybe he had been a little too brash on his maestro. They had treated each other well over the years. Dare he say, treated each other as father and son. He takes one glance up at the sky, hoping his Father had missed that fleeting thought before he directs his eyesight back to the old man.

“Maestro. You were sick for a long while and it has caught up to you.” Jaehyun reminds him solemnly. “If you will remember what we have talked about...the one about life and death, that is all true. And I don’t need to visit the In Between to know what judgement has been decided for you. For I know you’ll be in Paradise.” 

Jaehyun waits patiently for the words to calm him down. Of course, he is still distraught and confused about being dead and the prospect of going to heaven. But, it was slightly better than the state he was in prior.

“I have so many questions.” The maestro says, voice in a whine. 

Before he could even entertain his query, the sound of the double-doors opening could be heard from afar and Jaehyun knows he’s truly late.

“I do apologize, maestro. I’d love to explain all of this to you on my own but I’m afraid you must go.” Jaehyun nudges him deeper into the backstage where the complete lack of light was enough disguise for him to open the portal to the In-Between. “Two of my brothers are waiting for you there. Again, I know you’ll end up in Paradise and I will visit you, I promise.”

The maestro willingly goes, looking over his shoulder for a meek wave of goodbye before stepping onto the In-Between and has finally crossed over to the afterlife. Jaehyun spares not another second and retracts his wings back into his body, shakes away the rather unideal transition he had done for the old soul and emerges from the backstage like nothing has transpired at all. 

“Hey, baby.” Jaehyun greets his lover who had taken a seat in one of the chairs at the front row.

The way he’s dressed reminds him of the first time they’d met. Jaehyun was performing for a special night of a veteran cast paying tribute to a classic Bach piece. It was spectacular, a melding of melodies that echoed across the stage and melted into every inch of the theatre for remembrance forever. In Jaehyun’s vast immortality, he confidently named this as one of the most memorable events he had witnessed. 

But what he hadn’t expected was that after the curtains had been drawn and he had loosened up his tie and a few buttons of his shirt, he found a single rose resting atop his piano.

 _“You played beautifully.”_ Were the first words he said. _“Although I must admit, I watched for the cast yet stayed for your beauty.”_ Were the next.

 _“You’re quite bold to say that.”_ Jaehyun recalled himself responding in such a way. After all, death was his mantle and there was nothing beautiful about that. 

_“I’m bold because it’s true.”_ Jaehyun remembers the man having stood up to close the distance between them, picking up the rose from the piano and offering it to him. _“I’m Johnny.”_

Johnny. The same man who’s before him, a rose in his hand and a loving smile on his lips. 

“Hello, my love.” Johnny stands from his seat. And like the first time they’d met, offers the rose to him once again. “Happy anniversary.”

To say that Father had a point was an understatement. He was right. Love is all that is needed in this world and Jaehyun had considered himself blessed to have found it amongst the complexity of life. Jaehyun takes the rose from Johnny’s hand, inhales its scent before tucking it into his breast pocket and tipping up the mere inches to close the distance between their lips.

The first time they had kissed, Jaehyun had forgotten all about the sunrise in heaven that he had considered to be true love. The second time they had kissed, Jaehyun had forgotten about how soft the sand was under his feet for he had sunken deep in Johnny’s plush lips. The third time they had kissed, Jaehyun had forgotten all about the void for he was full of joy.

“Happy anniversary, Johnny.” Jaehyun greets, breathless. “You’re right on time. Dinner?”

A smile slowly breaks through on Johnny’s lips; blinding, arresting, and full of mirth. His lover had something up his sleeve and Jaehyun gives him a look that convinces him to confess.

“Yes, we’ll have dinner. But…” Johnny draws the last note further, not too playful nor sensual, just the right amount to string Jaehyun along. “Why don’t we do it differently this time?” 

There’s warmth that blooms at the peak of his hips, then a gentle press of Johnny’s fingers into his flesh. “Why don’t we revisit our first week of dating?”

A soft chuckle erupts from Jaehyun’s lips. Johnny’s antics was something he had grown to love and draw amusement from. Granted, humor was hard to come by and even the simplest jokes can make him tumble onto the floor with laughter. Yet, spending time with Johnny had made him see what was different — his humor wasn’t at the detrimental expense of another. 

“Okay, I’m interested. How do you suppose we do that?” Jaehyun asks, hands coming up to place them atop Johnny’s, wrapping them around his body and pushing close.

“I’ve got it all in here.” Johnny releases a hand to tap a finger to his temple. “I remember every single thing we did.”

That’s also another thing he loves about Johnny. Underneath all of the grandeur of their careers, their love was built on the little things.

“Then lead the way.”

  
  
  
  


One of the things that Jaehyun loved about Earth was the combination of the sound of their shoes against the ground, the soft breeze of the night sky, and the indescribable beauty of holding hands.

“The first thing we did together...” Jaehyun says, breathless. “Walking down the street with the lights of the city and sky around us.”

Father forgive him, but he is just so in love. 

So in love with the man who had seen him as more than what he presents on the surface and became the safe haven Jaehyun would always go to for anything and everything.

In times like these, he wishes he could tell him the truth.

Looking to the other side of the wide street, he sees a few more recently passed souls roaming aimlessly, and it weighs his heart heavy with guilt because he should’ve ushered them to the In-Between already. 

“Our first meal together.” Johnny’s voice pulls him out of his reverie, guiding his attention to a small metal stand clouded in steam. When it clears, it reveals itself to be a hotdog stand. Jaehyun chuckles, indeed it was their first meal together. The perfect counterbalance of philosophical conversation. 

“Shall we talk about life and death again?” Jaehyun teases, gratefully accepting the wrapped sandwich in his hands, warm in his palms. 

Johnny takes a bite out of his own while paying the man behind the stand, “Mm. We can talk about life.” His lover chews a few times to free up space in his mouth, “Our lives. And how we’re gotten so far.”

Jaehyun happily agrees, walking in-step with Johnny down the street. They take their time, savoring the flavors in their mouths as they tangle their fingers together. The souls cry out from afar, but Jaehyun tries his best to block them out.

It was no easy feat to be the usher of death, this Jaehyun knew. At first, it was rather easy to deal with this as his beliefs were only limited to the fact that he will live his eternity alone. But when he met Johnny, the stories souls tell of their lives suddenly made sense. Life is meaningful because you are not meant to be alone. Apparently, that is also true with angels as well.

That is why Jaehyun really puts in the effort to spend time with Johnny. Being a pianist was demanding in itself with never-ending rehearsals and performances. Johnny’s profession as an art connoisseur is quite consuming as well with the dedication it takes to authenticate art from across the world. Moments when they are together are rare and few so he silently prays for forgiveness for his selfishness. 

“Well, we have gone very far.” Jaehyun hums to himself, pondering over the many memories they had made together. “Considering that your confidence lasted until your _bold_ introduction.” 

“Hey!” Johnny looks at him in mock offense. “You must know that I was bold because I took a chance. I didn’t think you’d honor me with being a part of your life.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks give his real intentions away. “Yeah, you got lucky. Only a few can keep up with all the things I say.” 

“By a few, you mean me?” Johnny retorts with a knowing smile on his face.

Excluding Father and the rest of his siblings, Jaehyun comes to the conclusion that Johnny is indeed the only one who can keep up with him. “Alright. Only you.” 

“Like that one time a new piano had arrived at the opera, you couldn’t stop gushing about it!” Johnny finishes the last of his sandwich, disposing the wrapper at a nearby bin. “If I hadn’t stopped you, I was convinced you’d talk about every key until the wee hours of the morning.”

“As if we don’t spend sleepless nights with you roping me into your painting sessions!” Jaehyun hits Johnny lightly on his arm, full of reminiscent joy over the instances which paint had gotten all over his face and clothes, all thanks to Johnny’s roaming hands. 

“You love it anyway.” It seems Johnny’s hands have gotten the same idea as they move to stop Jaehyun’s tracks, spinning his body toward him before settling on his hips. “Just as I love listening to you.”

Their eyes lock, and it becomes immediately clear to Jaehyun that Johnny’s intentions have grown more alluring, a long way from the playful glint of charm moments prior.

“What’re you thinking about?” Jaehyun’s voice lowers to a whisper, hands coming up to rest above Johnny’s. The tips of his fingers tuck themselves under the sides of Johnny’s palm, finding a little bit of relief from the tension brewing at the pit of his stomach. 

“Thinking about if we should just skip to the third date.” Johnny’s fingers dig a little deeper, pulling Jaehyun a little bit closer. “Unless you want to have coffee first like what we did on our second date.” 

Jaehyun considers his proposition. After having discovered that he’d prefer to take things step by step, he’s been diligent about conducting himself in this manner whether it was fulfilling his celestial duties or building the relationship he has with Johnny. It only follows that he pushes for reliving the second date. But there’s something about this night that ignites the flames from deep within.

“You’re really lucky with me.” Jaehyun mutters before tipping forward once again to capture Johnny’s lips. The hotdog long forgotten on his hand.

  
  
  
  


Father may have imparted in him immense wisdom, honed through the eras, yet no words from generations of storytellers could ever emulate the feeling of being slammed against the wall by your hungry lover. 

There was a considerable amount of ache blooming across his back yet Jaehyun could not care to spend a thought to it when Johnny has his lips meshed onto his; pressing, gliding, nibbling every inch. It was aggressive, similar to the time where multiple canvases were left in poor states after Johnny has ripped them all apart in anger. Yet it was also delicate, similar to when Jaehyun was coaxed into opening up about his fear of betrayal and lonesomeness. Together, it had made Jaehyun moan, enough to have one of Johnny’s hands hoist his leg up and across his waist. 

Not long after, his other leg goes up along with his arms to wrap themselves tight around Johnny. “Aren’t you going to take me to bed?” Jaehyun asks in between kisses, and he doesn’t need to ask twice as Johnny has pulled them both away from the wall to land strongly onto the mattress.

Their combined weight moves the bed, dipping deep to accommodate their force before returning to its original form, sending Jaehyun’s body in a light bounce that Johnny halts with a steady hand on his chest.

Those same hands were the ones responsible for the swift removal of their clothes, throwing them off to lay haphazardly on the floor. As they lay naked, Jaehyun’s eyes travel across the planes of Johnny’s body, and he thinks that this is one of the reasons why humans were his Father’s greatest creation; every inch of muscle pulled taut to hold the beautiful soul within. 

“Touch me.” Jaehyun pleads, breathless. The thought of his Father, his brothers, his true form vanish into thin air as Johnny dips to litter kisses all over his body. As he makes his way down, Jaehyun grabs his hair, fingers wounding tight around the strands, attempting to push Johnny down to the place where he is needed the most. But his lover’s strong, resisting his plea until Jaehyun becomes desperate like it was their first time apart. Johnny had been working in Europe while he remained in America to do Father’s work. The video calls suddenly weren’t enough, the lack of touch had finally driven them crazy and both had decided to let go of everything and spend the next four weeks wound in each other’s arms. 

Johnny had finally arrived below, face close to his cock and eyes watching the way it twitches and weeps pre-cum. “I haven’t even started yet and you’re already this hard.” 

Jaehyun throws his head back with a whine, another plea for Johnny to do something about it as he is clearly the reason for lust taking over his body.

“Alright, my love. Let’s not be impatient.” Johnny chuckles, the air hitting his cock to let it weep once again. Lips meet heated skin, and Johnny works his way around his cock, leaving no part of it untouched. The fluttering sensation already has Jaehyun squirming in his place, aching for more, and he tells Johnny just as much.

One of the many things that remain a mystery to Jaehyun is how Johnny uses his innate sensuality. Each time they made love, it was a different experience all together. Each one trumping over the other as the one that would make him feel like he was in heaven. This was no different. Unlike last night where Johnny has used his mouth to make him cum several times, his lips had planted a chaste kiss onto the tip before he coats three of his fingers with his saliva.

As the fingers pull away, Jaehyun regains a little bit of his senses to notice how Johnny has become overwhelmed by his own lust. The sight of his fingers moving down to rest against his hole, guided his eyes down towards his stiff cock, flushed red and standing against the lower regions of his abdomen. Jaehyun rises onto his elbows to watch the way Johnny sinks his fingers one by one. The way in is rather smooth since his hole is still quite loose from the night before and the next thing he knew, all three of Johnny’s fingers were making their dance in his insides — low like it was worshipping the ground and high as if it was praising the sky. The pads of Johnny’s fingers have found the spot that unmistakably makes Jaehyun scream, and he has to fight against Johnny’s free hand to seek purchase back at his hair.

“You’re going to make me cum.” Jaehyun whines yet again, hands changing course to dig deep in the flesh of Johnny’s arms. “And I need you inside me now.” 

“After all this time, you’re still a whore for my cock.” Johnny heeds Jaehyun’s plea and pulls all three fingers away, crouching low to kiss his loose hole before coming up in line with Jaehyun’s face.

Jaehyun gives in to the urge of kissing him again. This time he had grown needy, unable to use his words to convey the things he wants Johnny to do to him. 

When he pulls away for a breath, there’s a proud smirk gracing Johnny’s features, “Say the magic words.”

Instead of following, Jaehyun lunges up to chase Johnny’s lips once again, but to no avail. Johnny moves away from him and taunts like he’s a stubborn child. 

“I know you can do it, my love.” Johnny coaxes the words out of him by pressing the tip of his equally aching cock into his hole. Jaehyun whines louder, moving his hips in an attempt to take more of his cock. 

“Say it, or you won’t have it.” Johnny touts once more, pulling himself away and Jaehyun feels a piece of his sanity snap at the thought of being left unfilled. 

“Please! Please, Johnny. God, please fuck me!” Jaehyun screams, akin to the souls who cry out for him. Unlike them, there’s someone who answers, someone who has pushed his cock inside him in one swoop. 

Every inch of his cock drags excruciatingly against his insides, making his legs quake with the urge to close in on themselves but Johnny has his hands rest heavy on his thighs to make sure that they never do. As he feels Johnny’s hips meet his skin, Jaehyun feels whole — the eternal weight on his shoulders melt away and humanity no longer bears importance except for him. 

They move together, Johnny pulls until the tip remains and dives back in with the amalgamation of aggression, care, and desperation he has, detaching his hands from Jaehyun’s thighs, making their way up his body to take his hands and pin them above his head. 

“Let me hear you.” Johnny growls down his neck, pressing their bodies together. The way they’re tangled up right now, it’ll only be a matter of time until Jaehyun strains his throat from filling up the room with his moans. 

“Johnny! J-johnny, more!” Jaehyun repeats these words like a prayer. Father can listen tothem all He wants. After all, this is love in its highest form and it should be celebrated. If only Jaehyun could spread his wings, wrap them around Johnny to bless him with their divinity because he deserves it. For now, he can only break his hands free to seek purchase on his strong back. 

The bed rocks with them, its creaking a mere background to the squelching sounds of the love-making that peaks when Johnny begins to bite across Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Johnny takes another bite, harsher this time that it leaves a purpling bruise. 

“--in me. Cum inside me.” Jaehyun would frequently hear priests teach one fine lesson — ask and you shall receive. Would it be fair to humanity for an angel to ask for his seed? To fill him with life that their Father bestowed upon them? To know the pleasures of the flesh even when they’re not allowed to?

The questions proved to be answered for the seed that he has asked for fills him up to the brim, and for a moment, Jaehyun feels like a human.

“I love you.” Jaehyun confesses for the millionth time.

“I love you too.” Johnny responds with all his love and reverence.

  
  
  
  


The soft wind of the dawn filters through their balcony, letting the curtains sway to its waves as it cools every corner of their room. Then the morning light shines through, livening up the walls in its color before it lands Jaehyun’s standing form. 

He’s still naked, never bothering to wear his clothes as he silently makes his way to the balcony and leans over the railing. This high up, no one from the ground can even see him so Jaehyun savors the freedom it gives while he looks up far into the sky.

“Good morning, Father.” He greets, gently unfurling his wings, its dark feathers a contrast to the brightness of the early morning. “I will not ask for forgiveness as I will do it again. But I’d like you to know that I have never forsaken my duty.” 

Jaehyun takes into consideration the option of flying down bare to meet his lost souls but he thinks that even in the afterlife, they deserve common decency. He uses a bit of his power to make his pants float into his hand so he could wear them before descending down the balcony and onto the mass of corporeal forms that begin to crowd in one place. 

And because what he does has become a process, he has transitioned all the souls into the afterlife in a mere hour. Jaehyun bids a wave to his two brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, just before the portal closes. They were the only siblings who had ever cared to know how Jaehyun was doing on Earth and it was only right to extend his manners onto them. The portal draws to a close and Jaehyun flies back up into their apartment. 

His feet land softly on the floor, wings retracting into his back as he removes his pants once again before laying down beside Johnny’s sleeping form.

Hair falling softly over his face, eyes closed and perhaps dreaming, lips slightly parted to allow his breathing. If Johnny’s kisses show him true love, then his sleeping face shows him true peace. 

Jaehyun ingrains it into memory, keeps it in a special place in his heart so he has something to look back to when Johnny is long gone. Times like this make him detest his immortality, the one thing that had taken away the opportunity if growing old and grey with Johnny. 

If he were like his brother, he would’ve incited a rebellion just so Father could punish him, maybe then he’ll be granted a chance at death. It’s better to live and die rather than to live on and on. 

But he’s not. Because no matter how stubborn Jaehyun is to prove Father wrong, there was still a part of him that didn’t want to disappoint him. 

Johnny’s eyelids squint from the sun, lashes fluttering as his eyes open. “Someone’s excited for our date today.” He smiles wide, all teeth and cheeks.

“Because it’s the fourth day. We went to a museum that day.” Jaehyun shuffles closer to Johnny, burying his face on his strong chest. “You showed me your art and back then I thought that you trusted me enough to show a vulnerable side of you.”

“Well, it’s not going to be my art that we’re viewing today.” Johnny rises from his bed, turning to plant a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. “It’s something special. Something that I’ve worked hard in bringing here.”

The look of pride in Johnny’s face is what makes Jaehyun all the more intrigued to see what he had been working on for the past few months. He’s been especially secretive about it, resisting to tell Jaehyun all the details like he normally would when he authenticates a painting before it is displayed at the museum. Jaehyun doesn’t think much of it, as it may truly be more special than the rest.

  
  
  
  


To the distracted eye, the painting could be seen as a sea of blue, without shape or form. Yet it couldn’t be more wrong as the blues make way for the other colors that create the flesh, bone, crown and dagger of a six-winged seraphim. 

It’s displayed amongst many other works about celestial bodies but this was the only one that had used impressionism to depict that the seraphim was moving, as if it was about to plunge it’s dagger and claim your soul.

As if it was the actual depiction of Azrael.

Jaehyun leans close to the painting to see the brush strokes up close. Or maybe, he’s tempted to laugh at the painting because the painter’s depiction of Azrael was that of a woman, yet the real one took a more masculine form. The dagger was real, and Jaehyun will give credit where it’s due. But he’d kept his own far far away from him. Someplace even he will have difficulty in reaching. It was a powerful weapon, and the centuries have proven that Jaehyun is possessed by its hunger each time it’s used so he’d promised himself never to use it again.

“You’re looking too close.” Johnny says, taking a sip from his champagne glass.

“Why is that?” Jaehyun asks, still inches away from the canvas.

“Because touching that will lose its value,” Johnny says, his own way of telling Jaehyun that he had worked too hard to let his own lover ruin it. “And you’re supposed to view it from afar.”

Jaehyun indulges in Johnny’s advice, stepping away from the painting and back to Johnny’s side. “Enlighten me.”

“When you’re up close, you miss all of the details that make up the whole picture.” Johnny begins, “That might sound ironic, but that’s the beauty of impressionism. It tells you that sometimes, things are not what they seem when you look at it too closely.”

Jaehyun looks back at the painting, sees it from a distance and instantly, he recognizes the point Johnny’s bringing across. It wasn’t just an image...it was trying to depict how beautiful death could be. 

“Do you know how people say that at the brink of death, all of your life’s greatest memories re-live themselves like a strip of rolling film?” Jaehyun mutters, still looking at the painting. 

He waits for Johnny to acknowledge him with a hum before he continues on, “I’d like to think it’s because the sight of angels alone triggers those memories. Makes people feel like death is just another phase and not an end.” The things he said are true but Jaehyun wouldn’t want to say it like a claim, for he fears that Johnny wouldn’t believe him. His lover may be for all things religious, but he’s not exactly a believer. 

“Have you ever thought about what death means to angels themselves?” Johnny posits, finishing off the last of his champagne and passes it off to a waiter standing nearby. “They’re immortal so it becomes less likely that they consider losing their life. But have they ever been told that they are actually immortal? Bound to live forever?” 

For a moment, Jaehyun welcomes the thought that Johnny has opened his mind to religion and it fills him with pride because maybe this will be the day Jaehyun can make him believe in Father. If he can do that, then it’ll be easier to tell him that he is beyond human.

“So, what if they don’t? All they need is to have faith and God will provide them the rest.” Jaehyun argues with another truth. Father may not have a physical form, but he and all of his siblings know that every single thing in this Earth — both physical and emotional, was created by Him. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to know, is what I’m saying.” Johnny ends the conversation too short for Jaehyun’s liking. “Do you find it beautiful?” He asks with hope in his eyes.

Jaehyun nods, having the courage to kiss Johnny on the lips despite being in the presence of a few other people milling about. “I just had an idea. Remember what we did after this?”

“We danced at the opera.” Johnny answers quickly, a huge smile on his face. 

“Maybe we could do that? I’ve been feeling sentimental ever since you brought this up.” Jaehyun bites his lip, looking up at Johnny with a look he’s sure will make him weak in the knees. Sure enough, Johnny is nodding and taking them to the car to drive to the opera.

  
  
  
  


The opera in the dusk has a different image than the one it presents in the night. Although most of his rehearsals take place in such a time, Jaehyun had been too busy in playing the keys right rather than allowing his eyes to leisure in the sight. It’s definitely a good thing that they’ve come on a weekday, there’s no one in sight.

Burgundy covers the velvet audience chairs, carpeted floors line the opera space just until the stairs that lead to the varnished flooring of the stage. Jaehyun’s hand takes Johnny’s, clasping it tight as he pulls him to the center of the stage where they settle into an intimate embrace, letting their feet lead the way as they begin to dance slowly to the comfortable silence that envelops them. 

It was in this time where Jaehyun had discovered many other things about Johnny — how their first meeting wasn’t an accident. How it took him months to muster up the courage to introduce himself to Jaehyun, how he had planned to do so like how the romance protagonists did in the novels, and how he truly hadn’t expected for Jaehyun to give him the time of day. It was also in this day where Jaehyun had admitted to himself that his life was beginning to have meaning, and that to do anything for Johnny, would sacrifice his purity for him, would even disobey Father for him. Humans call it love, Jaehyun believes it. He’s finally proven something to God.

Jaehyun lifts his head from resting on Johnny’s chest. “I wish I could do this forever.” The wish was more like a prayer, and if he was given Johnny’s seed last night, then maybe he could also receive this. 

Johnny responds with a kiss on his head, the hand cradling Jaehyun’s waist pressing deeper as if afraid to let go. “Do you ever regret that we fell in love so fast?” 

“Never.” Jaehyun rests his forehead against Johnny’s, a content smile on his face. “What’s meant to be, is meant to be. I love you so much.”

Silence falls between them, and it’s what pushes them both for a kiss — filled with so much love. 

  
  
_As love has swiftly blessed their lives, it fleets just as fast when Johnny plunges a blade into Jaehyun._

  
  
There was pain, something he hadn’t felt before. Spreading like a plague throughout his body, arresting his limbs and all Jaehyun could do was let out tumultuous cry. 

The opera bears witness not just to his screams, but to the unfurling of his wings, shaking like a leaf blown by a strong wind. 

Jaehyun slowly cranes his neck down to where the blade rests deep into his torso. The hilt is golden-clad, and etched into the metal are the drawings that depict his life — from his birth, from his time on Earth, from burying this exact weapon far, far away. It’s his blade. 

Revelation doesn’t stop there. Angels are never meant to grow weak, but here’s Jaehyun buckling at the knees and falling to the ground. As soon as his body hits the floor, Johnny is quick to take the blade away, not caring for the scream that follows while he flips him over to expose his wings. 

“J-johnny…? W-why?” Jaehyun asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I know who you really are, Azrael.” Johnny has changed. Gone was the man he loved, and in his place stands a horror that mentions his name like poison. 

“P-please...make this s-stop…” Jaehyun begs as he attempts to crawl away. He hasn’t even taken an inch forward when Johnny takes both of his hands and uses his knees to pin them down to the floor.

Desperate for some answers, Jaehyun tries calling out to Johnny once again, hoping that it reaches that part of him that sees reason, if it still exists.

Instead, what Jaehyun gets in return is an eerie silence and the sound of his blade slicing through his wings.

_When Jaehyun cries, no one answers. Not even his Father._

It feels like it took forever until Johnny had finally taken his wings. They were whole in his hands, but the stage was littered with withering feathers, and it continues to fill up as his wings shed themselves like tears streaming down a person’s face. 

“T-tell me, w-why…?” Jaehyun gathers what was left of his strength to turn over and face Johnny. Within his pristine features, lies evil that he had never seen before.

Johnny all but ignores him, choosing to kneel by his face instead and Jaehyun notices the fabric of his trousers grow wet. When Jaehyun looks down, he’s met with the grandest revelation of all — blood. 

How could that be possible when angels aren’t supposed to bleed?

“I’m sure your Father would understand.” Were Johnny’s last words before he rises up and leaves with his wings, his heart.

Jaehyun lies alone, clutching his wound, gasping for breath. It hasn’t sunk in yet that he was in this near-death state, for he was trapped in the betrayal he had hoped to never come. His mind reels, wondering where it all went awry. Maybe taking too much had given him the life he wished fervently for; yet, the person he wanted to spend it with was a traitor all along. 

His blood spills until his entire body is dipped in it, the rest of it soaking the stage. Suddenly, memories of his entire life flash before his eyes — replaying his birth, his countless service to souls, the times spent with Johnny falling in love, the times where he had wished to himself that he wasn’t an angel.

“Father, why has he forsaken me?” Jaehyun howls at the heavens. Weak. Desperate. _Betrayed._

Jaehyun could feel his life slipping away; away and away until the last of it leaves his fingertips.

Before he takes his last breath, Jaehyun admits that humans do lie.

  
  
  
  


Light breaks through in a line. Widening until all he could see was white — plain, bearing the markings of cement, and he understands that was a ceiling.

Sound filters through his ears, jumbled at first, but gains clarity in seconds. The words he heard were of dialogue, talking about how the woman was unable to accept a man’s devil face.

Warmth presses against his cheek, strong and breathing, lulling his head in waves. He recognizes it to be the chest of a man, so he jerks his head up and sees Johnny’s face emulating amusement in his features. 

“Hey, baby. You fell asleep while watching.” Johnny threads his fingers repeatedly across his hair, as if he hadn’t murdered him at the opera. 

Jaehyun hits him with a strong fist. “Fuck you!! You killed me and took my wings. You’re fucking evil!!” 

Johnny puts his hands up to defend himself, confused at Jaehyun’s claims. “Jae— What’re you talking about?!”

“I was an angel!! And you made me fall in love with you!! Only for you to take my wings and murder me!!” Jaehyun continues hitting him, fists growing exhausted each time until they stop on their own. 

“Baby…” Johnny puts down his arms, a look of concern on his face, “Angel? Wings? Murder? Maybe watching Lucifer has gone through your head…”

Jaehyun pauses to gather his senses — it all felt so real, he felt the love and pain it brought. Jaehyun even felt the day he was supposedly created by God and the screams he heard from the passing souls. He even felt the way he took Johnny’s cum when they made love. But if he was still alive and in the arms of his lover, maybe it was all just a bad dream. 

“Yeah… Maybe bingeing this isn’t a good idea.” Jaehyun considerably calms, body slouching over to rest on Johnny’s chest again. They’re both lying on the couch, and Johnny reaches a hand for the remote and turns the TV off.

“Mhm. Let’s just rest and continue tomorrow.” Johnny kisses his forehead and for a moment, Jaehyun thinks that it feels the exact same way he had kissed him in his dream.

Jaehyun curbs the thought away and buries his face deeper into Johnny’s neck, grateful that it was all but make-believe.

  
  
  


He fails to notice the sinister smirk in Johnny’s face: scheming eyes looking up at Father as if he had succeeded in his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo please tell me what you think of this one!! you can hit me up in twt or cc right here!!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wakeupmoonchild)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wakeupmoonchild)
> 
> please please please do comments and give kudos!! this style is a little bit different for me so i'd really appreciate your thoughts on it!! thank you so so much!!!


End file.
